Hades
Hades (ハーデス Hādesu) is the current ruling king of the subterranean Hell island, Corona. As such, he also serves as a warrior king; being highly adept not only at politics, but in combat and warfare too. He is considered to be perhaps the most brutal and violent of all of Corona's monarchs, both past and present. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Relationships Family Allies/Friends Enemies Akumarians The relationship between Hades and the Akumarians' king is less understood than that of Hades and Mercury's relations; given there is little known about the king of Akumaria, and the fact that Akumarians neglect politics for the most part. This makes the personal views and behaviors towards their king and Hades difficult to discern on a political level. Personally, much like with Mercury, nothing is known of how the Akumarian king thinks or feels of Hades, or if he has acknowledged Hades' presence on the Dark Dark Sea at all. On the other hand, Hades seems to have a few opinions formed of the Akumarians as a whole; largely given to the fact his people and the Akumarians have engaged in combat across the Dark Dark Sea for an untold number of years. This existing experience with the Akumarians has left Hades with his own personal viewpoint of Corona's neighbors. Like his attitude towards Hellpiea and Morrigan, Hades' view of the Akumarians is mixed, though albeit a bit more negative in the case of the Akumarians. Considering the great similarity between their appearances and strength, as well as the years of fighting between the two races, Hades considers the Akumarians to be little more than pests and nuisances to him and the Coronan empire. He does however respect their incredible strength and fighting capabilities, though this is the only compliment he can find for the Akumarians. Aside from combat ability, Hades treats the Akumarians less like a race of people and more like an invading swarm of locusts, wild animals, or uncivilized barbarians. Due to these views, Hades has no hesitation in continuing to fight the Akumarians should the two races cross paths and come to blows, but he also sees no need in taking control of their homeland, Akumaria. To Hades, Akumaria as a whole provides nothing of real substance, and neither do the Akumarians who inhabit it. This is most likely because Akumaria lacks much in the way of politics and government, unlike Corona and its other neighboring Hell islands. Likewise, considering the strong semblance between Akumarians and Coronans (minus the few key differences,) Hades sees no need in keeping a rival race in existence, and so he enacted legal action in Corona that allowed for the genocide of the Akumarians. Other Mercury Hades' relations with Mercury are somewhere between limited and nonexistent due mostly to both Hades' preoccupation with the Dark Dark Sea below and Mercury's tight control over Hellpiea's borders, though the distance and time required to traverse upward to Hellpiea's Dark Sea is also a contributing factor in this. Because of this, Hades has little to go by in regards to Mercury. His understanding of Hellpiea itself though is determined by what news he can gather of its current and previous states. When on the subject of Mercury, Hades takes on an arrogant attitude; viewing Mercury as cowardly and weak for closing off Hellpiea to the rest of the world, and yet inversely he also respects the military force Mercury has built up to support Hellpiea. It's for this reason why Hades both scolds Mercury for his actions but also treats the nation of Hellpiea seriously. To Hades, Mercury is a simple matter to overcome should Hades wish to appropriate Hellpiea one day. This reflects the little knowledge Hades has of Mercury, his confidence within himself and his accomplishments, and his kingdom's warrior culture. And like his contrasting views between Mercury and Hellpiea as a whole, Hades sees the nation of Hellpiea as a worthy opponent to face one day. It is for this reason and the the fact Hellpiea could supply Corona with further resources and territory why Hades tends to keep his eye on Hellpiea from time to time, should he ever fully commit to ransacking it one day. In return, nothing is truly known about Mercury's views on Hades as of yet, or if he even acknowledges Hades' presence at all. Morrigan Unlike Mercury, Hades knows a fair bit more about Morrigan and her realm of Styxia; mostly thanks to their relative closeness in comparison to Corona's distance from Hellpiea. While Hades dismissively sees Mercury as a coward and weakling, he seems to hold Morrigan in a more positive light; once again, most likely stemming from the greater amount of knowledge he has on Styxia. As Hades has become aware of Morrigan's fortifying of her kingdom, he has become more tempted to engage in battle against Styxia over time; most likely due to Hades' Coronan love of fighting and his own personal brutal temperament towards others. His personal attitude towards Morrigan is that of respect mixed with arrogance, as Hades both sees Morrigan as another worthy foe to face (even going as far as to hold her in higher regard than Hellpiea,) but also rejects the idea that she could overcome him or his growing empire in battle, and so he sees Morrigan as a notch below him in terms of stature. When not referring to Morrigan as a "monster" or "mutant" (as he does to other Styxians who have contracted Stygian Blight,) Hades playfully dubs her "Mor," "Morri" or "Morgan;" stating her actual name is too long and that he can't be bothered to speak her whole name aloud. Morrigan's views on Hades seem to mostly be the same; albeit without the arrogance, colonialism and racist tendencies Hades displays towards her. Morrigan appears to treat Hades with complete seriousness; showing the utmost respect for him due to the power he and his empire flaunts, as well as the danger this implies for her and Styxia. Like Hades, Morrigan has greater respect for him than she does for Mercury, who she also acknowledges yet critiques for his choices and actions. The full extent of her respect towards Hades however is uncertain. Unlike Hades, Morrigan considers herself to be his equal, considering the effort she has put into strengthening and defending Styxia from the combined threats of both Hellpiea and Corona nearby. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Hades' name is derived from two sources. One is the fictional character of Hades; the main antagonist of the Kid Icarus series of video games, which Wyvern 0m3g4 enjoys (mostly Kid Icarus: Uprising.) Hades' personality also takes inspiration from this iteration of the god of death. And in turn, both interpretations of Hades take their name from the ancient Greek land of the dead and the god of death, Hades. **At first, Hades' name was going to be written as 黄泉 (''Yomi.) However, given Wyvern had already created a character with that very name, he opted to choose the Romaji version of Hades, ハーデス (Hādesu,) to prevent confusion. *Hades' tendency to nickname others is similar to that of Kris'. However, unlike Kris, who gives those she meets nicknames out of necessity, in order to remember who they are, Hades blatantly gives nicknames to anyone for his own amusement. External Links Hades - Wikipedia article about Hades, the god of death, who Hades was partly named after Hades - Divinipedia article about the fictional Hades, who Hades was mostly modeled after and partly named after Site Navigation Category:Hell Island Characters Category:Male Category:Hell island related Category:Noble Category:Swordsmen Category:Grimary User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4